As They Once Were
by LaurenWrites
Summary: Follow the royal Mikaelson family in modern day London, who inhabit a world of opulence and power that caters to any and every desire, but one that also comes with a price tag of duty, destiny and intense scrutiny. Enter Caroline, the lively daughter of the palace head of security who finds herself thrown in a a whirlwind of drama and chaos when she catches Prince Klaus's eye.
1. Prologue

My first fic! As They Once Were is a new Klaroline story based on the show The Royals on E! Some of you may have seen it, a "drama about a fictional British Royal family set in modern day London, who inhabit a world of opulence and regal tradition that caters to any and every desire, but one that also comes with a price tag of duty, destiny and intense public scrutiny." I was inspired by the overall basis and plot of The Royals so this story will be similar in some ways but will also be different in many ways. However I am making sure the characters stay true to their development in the Vampire Diaries. This is a completely Klaroline focused fic but I will have subplots with the other characters like Elijah, Rebekah etc.

This story centers around a family where power is everything, there are no limits and trust is nonexistent for the royal family featured in this story. Queen Esther and King Mikael try to present an aura of class and grace to the public, but the truth of the family's life is much different, as tainted politics and family issues threaten to cause chaos and turmoil for the royals. The monarchs' rebellious daughter, Princess Rebekah, provides lots of fodder for the tabloids with a life full of activities that include sex, drugs, and even hung-over helicopter rides. Her mischievous twin brother, Prince Kol, is a cheeky and cocky to a fault playboy who like his sister loves to party and takes full advantage of being one of the planet's most eligible bachelors. Prince Klaus, while intelligent, attractive, and charming can also be manipulative, impulsive and short tempered making him difficult to understand but worth getting to know. Hardened by years of physical and emotional abuse by his father, Prince Klaus tries to hide his vulnerability, but will ultimately do anything for the few he cares about. Lastly is the noble Prince Elijah, the first in line to the throne after King Mikael. He lives by a code of honor and morality, unlike his siblings. He tries exemplify all characteristics of a great king while being compassionate and strong but will not tolerate anything that goes against his family. Trying to keep the family in check is its trusted security team, led by Bill Forbes, who aims to keep his personal life discrete. This is made more complicated by the sudden arrival of his beautiful and lively daughter Caroline who has come to London to finish school after the death of her mother, and the surprising affection that Prince Klaus has taken to her.

* * *

 **March 9, 2017**

 **Richmond International Airport Virginia, USA 8:11 pm**

Caroline stepped onto the airplane and released a long breath she didn't even know she was holding. She quickly settled into her seat and closed her eyes, savoring the bustling noise that distracted her from her own troubled life. But there it was again. The grief started to creep back up.

She threw her hand up to the nearest flight attendant, "Can I have a drink please? Bourbon. Neat." she asked desperately.

The stewardess, Greta, according to her nametag, stared at Caroline for a whole 5 seconds with a fake smile plastered on her face until finally answering. "I'm sorry miss, we don't take drink orders until after takeoff," her voice dripping with judgement.

"Of course," Caroline muttered a little too loudly. "What is first class even good for if I can't get one plane waitress to help me drink myself into a coma?"

She hadn't realized that Greta was still within earshot. "Well maybe this plane waitress can help fix your seat miss," she said while pushing Caroline's seat all the way to the front setting, making her jerk forward.

Greta spun around on her sensible heels and stalked away, saccharine smile still perfectly intact.

Great. She pissed off her only means of obtaining alcohol at the moment. Now how was she going to get utterly intoxicated?

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking," the overhead speakers announced. "On behalf of the flight crew, welcome aboard United Flight 1647 to London, England. We should touch down at Heathrow in about eight hours at around 12:23 a.m local time. Please sit back and enjoy the flight. Thank you."

God, this is going to be a long ride, Caroline thought.

She was utterly clueless on the path her life would soon go on.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading! Don't forget to leave a comment or review, tell me if you like the plot, want me to continue, orrrrr anything else. I really appreciate it. Thanks! Cover creds to** **fanfantasticworld on Tumblr**


	2. Chapter 1

**Back with Chapter 1! (The first real start to As They Once Were) Many who commented noted that the prologue was really short so I wanted to mention that as I continue this story, the chapters will be** _ **much**_ **longer. The prologue was basically a little excerpt to explain the plot and see if people actually liked the premise. So, with that said, I hope you enjoy chapter 1!**

* * *

 **March 10, 2017**

 **Rousseau's Pub Westminster, England 2:09 am**

He sulked towards the back of the building, hood of his jacket drawn firmly over his head. It was dark and dank, a feeling usual to the streets of London at around 2 am. The lack of light hid well. Just what he wanted. There were a set of footsteps trailing slightly behind him, matching in synchronicity. He wasn't alarmed though. It was just Stefan. He reached the back door and knocked three times, a signal to the pub's proprietor.

A bearded heavyset man with a beer belly and pronounced ears, swung the door and smiled, "Nice to see you again, Your Highness."

"Harris how many times have I told to just call me Klaus," the prince asked while clapping the man on the back.

The man nervously chuckled "I'm sorry Your Hi- er Klaus. Force a habit."

He led the two men into the main space of the pub though still near to the back, just in case. Rousseau's Pub was dimly lit, casted a warm glow over everyone, accompanied by a lounge like area where patrons can relax with their infamous guinness. The shelves were well stocked with signature bottles, barrels of stout off to the side and wooden chairs surrounding the bar, their wood worn over the service and brewery. Not very fancy, but had character, something Klaus appreciated. Plus they had the best stout in Westminster. It was also very discreet.

"What'll be then?" Harris asked.

"Two pints of guinness for me and Stefan, then two more after that," Klaus looked to his bodyguard, Stefan, stoically placed against the wall, brooding, and earpiece in place.

"No," he countered flatly, face still emotionless.

Harris nodded once and scampered off.

"Jesus Stefan if you're not gonna have a drink with me at least sit the hell down. There's no security threat." Klaus snapped, shaking his head. Stefan could be a complete and utter bore 95% of the time, but he was loyal to a fault. And as much as Klaus hated to admit, one of few true friends that he actually had.

He slowly sat down and shrugged off his suit jacket, "You know I don't stop working just because you want me to."

"Doesn't mean I can't try mate," Klaus said scanning the patrons of the pub.

There were the usual stragglers, a few old drunks and some people trying to avoid the monotony of their daily lives, the barmaid, and one gorgeous blonde across the floor, sitting by the bar. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders in loose waves. She was sporting a fitted v-neck burgundy sweater dress that stopped mid thigh, accompanied by black suede knee high heeled boots. He couldn't help but stare.

 _Wow_. Blue eyes. Creamy skin. Legs for days.

Klaus jumped up and grabbed Stefan's shoulder "You wait here mate, I'll be right back."

"No I-" Stefan started, obviously about to retort. You always had to come ready for a debate when dealing with Klaus.

"Stefan it's literally 20 feet away. Bugger off." He shooed Stefan away.

"After all this time, you still don't understand I have a job to do." He argued.

"Is that all I am to you? Your closest friend of four years? Just a job?" Klaus grinned jokingly as he touched his heart, pretending to be hurt.

"If the whiny, demanding boss fits…" Stefan said smiling for the first time all night.

"Not funny mate." Klaus deadpanned. "Here let me show you something," he said slowly as if explaining something to a small child. He grabbed Stefan's head turning it in the direction of said blonde. "Don't worry I won't mess up your hero hair," Klaus joked. "That right there is a beautiful woman alone in a seedy bar, desperately in need of some company. I can be that company, mate."

"Fine." Stefan conceded, resigned from the whole situation.

"Thank you" Klaus said grabbing his drink.

"But-" Stefan started again, making Klaus turn back around, groaning. "One. I'll just sit two seats away from you."

"Deal." Klaus sped along, hoping to hurry from this conversation.

"And two, why're you being so eager to talk to her. I mean she's pretty and all but after Aurora-"

Klaus's face dropped and switched serious, matching Stefan's usual tone. "Don't worry about it." snapped and started in the direction of the mysterious blonde.

* * *

Caroline stared at her old fashioned, swirling the orange peel around with her straw. The past few months had gone by so fast that she barely had time to register. Her mom dying. The move. Touching down in London had felt strange. It was quite literally a different continent from Mystic Falls, Virginia but that wasn't what was bothering her. It was the fact despite being from the UK, she hadn't been there since she was 9. Had'nt spoken to her father in person since she was 18. Not that it was his fault. His job was really demanding. It just felt like she was trading her old life, with one that she could have had years ago.

Caroline's inner musings were interrupted by a man with a thick British accent and an even thicker odor.

"Blimey woman! Nuff said, yeah? You are too fit for a place like this! Lemme get ya another!"

He hollered, he breath rich with alcohol.

Caroline chuckled nervously and shook her head.

"Rubbish!" he continued to persist. "Harris another pint for the lady with the lovely ti-"

"There you are!" Another accented voice called out to her. This one more crisp, less inebriated.

She turned and the Prince of England - yes the _Prince_ of fucking _England_ \- was walking toward her. His dark henley clung to his chest and the many necklaces around his neck moved as he moved. She lost her voice and started to wish she didn't smell of airport.

"Sorry I'm late. Tonight was crazy," he said smiling deviously as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Then he winked.

Caroline shook her head getting over the initial shock then understanding, "Uh- It's fine I was just getting a drink."

"God! Your Highness it's you!" the drunk exclaimed, so amazed he ran home to tell his wife.

Caroline let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and looked Klaus in the eyes. A stormy blue-green. She had always imagined famous people to have a certain certain scent. She didn't know, maybe like silver spoons and champagne. But he smelled different. Like leather and jasmine. _Nice_ , she noted to herself. _Stop it_ , she then noted.

"Thanks," she finally.

"My distinct pleasure," he replied eyes sparkling with mischief. She even more stunning up close.

Caroline could see it. He was hitting on her. _Her_ out of all people. She was going to have some fun with this.

"So," Klaus started, "I see you're American. The question is what you're doing in this pub so late. It can get dangerous out here."

Yeah, she was really going to have some fun with this.

"Wow, if only there was some kind system where, I don't know, _royal_ heads of state could organize a force of some sort to enforce laws to make it not so dangerous." Caroline sighed, "If only."

Klaus chuckled and let out a genuine smile. "You're witty."

"And you're to the point." Caroline shot back.

"I know what I like." Klaus cracked.

They stared at each other for a second too long, the sexual tension palpable. Caroline had to physically put her hand on her thigh to keep it from bouncing, a tick of hers. She suddenly started to think of how Klaus's hand would feel on her thigh. _Stop it_ , she told herself again.

Klaus heard Stefan cough, undoubtedly on purpose, and snapped back to reality.

"You never did tell me your name," he prompted. It surprised him. He was actually interested in knowing her. Talking to her. _Weird_ , he thought. "Or what you're doing here. Business?"

"Hardly. And if you must know... I was actually born here. I'm moving back. The name's Caroline," she answered.

"Klaus" he said as if he was some random guy in a bar.

"So I've gathered." Caroline teased.

 _She was fiery_ , Klaus thought. He liked it. "Well now that we've got the trivialities out of the way, why don't we get out here."

"How original," Caroline said as she feigned a yawn.

Klaus chuckled, "You don't miss a beat, do you?"

"No," Caroline answered simply. "And I also don't go home with guys I've just met. Even royal ones." She slowly gathered money out of her wallet to pay for her drinks. She then stood up. "Especially ones with reputations for being assholes and manipulating their power & charm to get what they want."

Klaus's amused smile dropped and stood rigid. Enough joking. "You're making assumptions, love."

Caroline remembered the stories her father told her. Too many to count. "Maybe, but trust me they're well founded. Now if you'll excuse me," Caroline motioned to go.

Klaus moved to give her space, confused. _What did she mean well founded_? _Who did she know_? He was intrigued. But she was walking away. "Glad you think I'm charming though, love. How will I see you again?"

"Believe me _Your Highness_ , I have a feeling it'll be very soon." She called over her shoulder and exited the pub. The sound of her heels clacking against the slick pavement faded as she left.

Klaus stood dumbfounded and turned to Stefan who uttered in all his brooding glory, "You are definitely in trouble my friend."

* * *

 **Ok guys as always dont forget to comment! Let me know how you feel about this chapter, whether you have any suggestions,** _ **constructive**_ **criticism, or something you might like to see in this story, or any way I can make the characters better. Making the characters true to TVD is very important to me so share your thoughts. Thanks so much for reading:)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Special thanks to all the people who have reviewed and commented on** _ **As They Once Were**_ **. You have no idea how much you guys have helped my writing process. This is a really exciting chapter for me because we'll start to explore other characters' subplots. There were also be some dialogue from The Royals included. So, with that said, onto chapter 2! Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I have no ownership to "The Vampire Diaries" "The Originals" or "The Royals" characters or origins. All credits belong to the shows' creators.**

* * *

 **March 10, 2017**

 **Buckingham Palace Westminster, England 10:27 am**

She moved at a regal and almost rhythmic pace. You could tell she had entered a room by the sudden shuffle of feet, every staff member stiffening to the sound of her pristine Alexander McQueen heels. They signaled the demand for perfection, everything needed to be taken care of, put in its place. Her dress: A trendy violet but yet still modest. Her sandy blonde hair: Not a single glossy strand out of place. Queen Esther entered the main hallway of the enormous palace, flanked by her ever present personal assistants, Dahlia and Finn. They each cradled their personalized iPads like small infants.

"And at 2:15 you also have a fitting for the garden party. The Countess Rose of St. Austell has a meeting scheduled for 5:00. And the prime minister has requested an audience next Thursday," Finn recited.

"And now?" Esther asked, turning her head.

"We've arranged a tasting for the garden party tomorrow, Your Grace." Dahlia quickly added, as she led the queen to a line of tense palace waiters, each holding a silver platter that was no doubt polished to perfection.

"Splendid," Esther said with a small smile and a nod. Simultaneously, the waiters all dramatically removed the lid of their platters with a flourish. They revealed dozens of ornate and colorful petit fours.

She walked down the line of trays, carefully taking bites of each and making notes to Dahlia along the way. The servants were jittery, desperate to receive her approval. She popped a pastry in her mouth and disgustedly spit it into a napkin that Finn had at the ready.

"God, what is this?" Esther said with a look of revulsion.

"Uh, pistachio-encrusted eclairs, your majesty."' Finn answered, not daring to show any amusement. God knows what would happen if he had laughed.

"Well it's horrid." Esther stated bluntly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her husband storming through the great chamber looking engaged in some official document.

She hurriedly finished the tasting by adding to Dahlia, "That's all. Dahlia, tell Hans the madeleines and caramel tartlets are perfect, the pistachio thingies are a disaster. Walk away!" The help scurried off with unbelievable speed as the third in command, Finn followed a few respectful steps behind Esther.

She sarcastically called out, "Oh dear husband!" and approached King Mikael. The man towered over many, with a cold exterior and distant eyes. Unlike his wife who seemed to glide into a room, he was heavy in his steps and had a crude disposition.

"Esther," he said sighing heavily, apparently a great burden to interact with his wife. "What is it?"

His gibe didn't faze her. Esther knew how to deal with his apathy. Their repartee was easy because they both implicitly knew where their relationship stood. They knew their resentment for each other had only grown over the years.

The first black eye Esther could tolerate. The same with the sixteenth and the many, many bruises. But it was when that hatred manifested itself towards her second born, Niklaus, that she had decided she was done. If she wasn't going to be a dutiful wife, she would be a dutiful queen, a dutiful mother. But still, there were some things she couldn't help. Mikael remained verbally abusive to the whole family. A side effect of being an unfeeling, power hungry, bastard of a king.

"Nice to see you meet your wife with such fervor, Your Majesty," she said in a tone that could only be described as filled with disdain. But enough with niceties, there was business to attend to. "It seems as though the prime minister has requested an audience with me later on next week."

"I hardly see how this calls for you interrupting my time, Esther." Mikael said, eyes still firmly placed on the form in front of him.

Esther sighed, resigned from any interactions with her husband that lasted more than a few second fake smile and wave. "He will no doubt want to speak about the anti-monarchists' latest campaign against us."

Mikael finally looked her in eyes, annoyed "Are you daft? They hold demonstrations every week! It doesn't mean anything!" He raised his voice but Esther wasn't frightened. He wouldn't hit her in front others in the castle. Only in secret. He was a coward like that.

Instead, she kept her dignified composure and explained, "Normally, yes. But recent polls show a devastating decline in support for the crown. As _queen_ , I have to make sure Prime Minister Bonham is allied with us instead of actively seeking to _usurp our power_!" She had gotten so worked up by his incompetence that she had whisper-yelled the last part.

She then saw the temper flare up in Mikael's eyes and he pointed to himself, " _My_ power. Don't forget it." he warned and stomped away.

Esther watched him leave and shook her head with a bitter chuckle as she said to herself, "I'm practically running this bloody country." Finn only cleared his throat, still posed behind her. She shook her head again, dispelling thoughts of her husband and returned to business as usual. She motioned for Finn to follow her as she continued her rounds. "I can't afford to have Bonham see any flaws this week. We have to deliver an air of dignified civility. Now, where is that miscreant daughter of mine?"

* * *

Loud pop music blared from Rebekah's room as she danced around trying on couture dress after couture dress.

Coke lines were sprawled out across her vanity as her and her fellow blonde cohorts whipped their glossy hair wildly about. All insanely beautiful, Rebekah and her friends looked like models in some kind of edgy photoshoot. Come to think of it, most of them were probably models. Rebekah had a lot of "friends". She couldn't remember what they all did.

" _BITCH_!" one of them exclaimed with a shrill, maybe her name was Cece? "That looks fab on you girl!" The rest nodded in a clone- like agreement.

Rebekah looked at her reflection and spun in her custom Stella McCartney gown. "Obviously," she said with an eyeroll.

A loud bang on her door signalled one of the girls to turn the speaker off.

"Go away!" Rebekah yelled.

"It's the Queen of England!" Esther yelled back and opened the double doors, the sound her voice prompting the thin girls draped around Rebekah's room like the rejected beaded gowns to sit up straight.

"Good morning daughter who hates me!" Esther greeted, her voice rich with a cheery sarcasm. "Up before noon? Never thought I'd be this proud."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Yes well, couture was calling"

"I need a word with you Rebekah," Esther stated more seriously.

Rebekah sighed and smiled to herself, enjoying making her mother squirm. She stripped of her dress, down to her underwear, making Finn cough uncomfortably. She walked about her room silently before slowly settling on her emerald velvet chaise and crossing her arms. "Shoo bitches!" Rebekah snapped and the models quickly shuffled out, grabbing their designer bags in tow.

She looked Esther in the eye and finally said, "What?"

Esther started, "I'm going to ask you of something" Rebekah quickly scoffed. "And if you don't do it for me as your mother, I'm asking you as your queen." Another scoff. "For the time being, I'm going to need you to not act like a common whore, which seems like a pretty reasonable request given all I've let you get away with. We need to keep up appearances as of late."

"How come you aren't having this talk with Kol?! He's just as bad as me!" Rebekah argued.

"I will," Esther maintained, "As soon as he gets back from Paris."

"BULLSHIT!" Rebekah shrieked, causing Esther's head to ache. _God_ was she loud. "You favor him! You favor all your boys over me, admit it!"

"Did any of the _boys_ come home passed out in a helicopter Rebekah?" Esther's volume raising slightly.

Rebekah raised her eyebrows, "I don't know mum, you know, we common whores only know how to behave like common whores." She quickly grabbed her phone, typed, and slammed it down with a smirk.

The iPad in Finn's hand came alive with a _ding_. "What did she just write?" Esther demanded. Finn recited the vulgar tweet eloquently, "Bored and horny. FML, Your Grace." Rebekah bursted with a laugh.

"For God's sake, Finn, what is FML?"

"The f-word, my life, Your Grace." Finn explained.

Rebekah smiled, pleased with herself. The smile faded when she grew confused as to why her mother too, was smiling. "Thank you Bekah, for bringing me to my point. In my efforts to censor your abhorrent behavior, Finn will be your social media advisor. Whatever you post, Finn will filter."

"Not bloody likely." Rebekah argued.

"Go on, try it." Esther shot back.

Rebekah typed in _I HATE MY SNOB MOTHER!_ with her perfectly manicured fingers and pressed send. She felt victorious. Finn then typed furiously on his iPad and everyone's devices dinged.

Rebekah read out loud in a dull voice, "I love my mum." She groaned in defiance and threw her phone at the wall.

"I love you too darling," Esther said with a smile. She air kissed Rebekah and exited, Finn in tow.

" _FML_!" Rebekah screamed into the void of her room.

* * *

Caroline awoke with a groan. She looked around her surroundings confused and frantic but sighed with relief when she settled on the stacks of moving boxes, each labeled to her exact specifications. _Oh that's right_ , she thought, _I live here now_. She pulled the sea green duvet off her lap and slid her industrial bedroom door to the left to see if her dad was home. She had arrived at their cottage on castle grounds pretty late, unable to say hello to her father. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't relieved, their first encounter in years would no doubt be awkward, so she didn't mind pushing it off for a little while longer.

But, as soon as the thought crossed her mind, she could hear the keys jangling in the front door. Caroline took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself.

Bill Forbes came through the door, looking exhausted, basically his most common expression. He caught sight of his daughter and formed a sad smile as he opened his arms for a hug. Caroline ran into his arms and buried her head in his chest, "Hi, dad" She said meekly.

"Oh, sweetheart," he said gingerly and pulled away to look at her radiant face. "When did you get in, I didn't see you yesterday"

Caroline tried to answer lightly, "Uh- late last night, I didn't wanna wake you."

He nodded to himself and went to the tea kettle and proceeded to make himself a cup. He seemed to be throwing some thoughts around in his head, but then he replied with a simple, "Is all your stuff here?"

She nodded once.

"And what about your classes?" Caroline had transferred from Whittemore College in McKinley, Virginia to King's College.

"I registered for classes when spring semester starts back up in a few weeks."

He nodded once and poured himself a cup of earl grey. He pointed to his cup and raised his eyebrows, silently asking if she wanted some. She shook her head and said, "I'll probably go get a cup of coffee outside." They really didn't have a lot in common, so conversations stayed pretty short and sweet.

He nodded again and she took that as her cue to start getting ready for the day. He called her name again and she poked her head out of her bedroom in response. "While you're out today, you should pick up something to wear for the garden party on Saturday. The queen expects everyone in the castle to be in attendance."

 _Shopping_? That certainly brought the color back to her face. A little retail therapy always seemed to perk her up.

"Yeah sure, dad" she tried to say calmly without squealing. Her first royal party! Being the daughter of the royal head of security had its benefits.

* * *

Saturday's festivities arrived quickly. The royal family and security were all gathered in an opulent lounge room that, through the double doors, opened into the main lawn, where their guests awaited. Esther and Mikael were in the front, Rebekah, Kol, and Elijah stood slightly behind all in age order, but missing Klaus. Security surrounded them on all sides.

"Where the bloody hell is he?!" Mikael boomed. Everyone flinched.

The noble and impeccably suited Elijah turned to his younger brother, Kol next to him, "He knows how Mikael gets, why does he insist on aggravating things?"

Kol just shrugged his shoulders and held up his hands, "Don't look at me, I just got home. They're both lucky I'm not hungover." he pointed over to his sister, a teasing smile on his face. "Unlike our dear Bekah here."

Rebekah was pinching the bridge of her nose, eyes closed in pain. "Kol, don't start. I'm coming off of rolling _hard_ on ecstasy. I need pot immediately."

"You're in luck little sister," Kol whispered with a goofy smile as he slyly pulled a joint out of his shirt pocket. "I was going to smoke this myself, but you look like you're in need of it more."

They both shared devious grins and Rebekah announced, "You are officially my favorite brother for the time being." She plucked the contraband from his hand.

Kol placed his hand on his chest "I'm touched."

Elijah just shook his head at the whole exchange "Why must you be such children."

"Because not everyone can be a complete and utter bore like you, Elijah" Klaus's voice called from behind them as he joined them in line, struggling to put on his charcoal suit jacket.

"There he is!" Kol exclaimed and their parents turned towards them.

"About time, boy" Mikael spat.

Klaus stood silent, ignoring the obvious jab. Instead he nudged Kol, "I take it Paris didn't know what hit it, little brother?"

Kol just chuckled and added, "It never does when I visit."

Bill moved to the front to address the family and announced, "Okay, I must remind you to follow safety protocols when greeting the public and take necessary precautions. Thank you. I also feel the need to go over…" Bill droned on as Kol noticed something, rather someone next to him.

Kol whispered to Klaus "Hey, who is that gorgeous creature next to Bill? The one with the legs?"

Klaus was fiddling with his tie, trying to rush before he was introduced. "How the hell am I supposed to kno-" He was cut off as he looked up and caught sight of Caroline, the woman plaguing his dreams for the past two days. Why was she glued to Bill? What was she doing in the castle? She _had_ said they'd see each other soon.

He leaned forward and tapped his mother on the shoulder. She answered with a "Hm?"

"Mum, who's the blonde next to Bill?"

"I believe it's his daughter. Her name was just added to the list." Esther stated.

Klaus continued to stare at Caroline in disbelief, processing this new information. She must have felt his eyes boring into the back of her head because she turned and he met her sparkling blue eyes. She smirked a little and quickly turned back around.

Esther probably sensed the chemistry because she quickly added, "Don't even think about it Niklaus. We don't slum with the help."

Klaus just continued to analyze every inch of her body now that she wasn't looking at him. _Too late Mum_.

* * *

 **Don't forget to comment! Also, let me know what other characters you guys might like to see in this story. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Enjoy Chapter 3 guys! Please keep the reviews coming! Oh, I'm also going to be including a soundtrack at the end of my chapters with songs that I feel fit with the scenes.**

 **Disclaimer: I have no ownership to "The Vampire Diaries" "The Originals" or "The Royals" characters or origins. All credits belong to the shows' creators.**

* * *

 **March 12, 2017**

 **Buckingham Palace Westminster, England 1:00 pm**

The royal herald opened the wide double doors that revealed the royal family to the vast crowd of guests on the Main Lawn. He blew a trumpet, and beckoned "Announcing His Majesty, King Mikael of England and Her Majesty, Queen Esther of England." A string quartet broke out in Vivaldi's _Spring_ as Mikael and Esther descended the balcony and walked down the long line of guests, shaking hands with plastered smiles. Esther looked the epitome of class, with a white draped grecian wrap dress with lace overlay and dainty gold accessories, while Mikael donned a kingly suit adorned with medals.

"Now announcing His Highness Prince Elijah," the herald paused once allowing Elijah to gracefully make his way down the line, graciously speaking with the public. He continued to announce Klaus, then Kol, then, "Now finally announcing Her Highness Princess Rebekah." Rebekah smoothed down her sultry, plunging metallic burgundy cocktail dress and pulled a joint and lighter of her cleavage. She lit it and continued to strut down the line of people. She paused in front of a guest who was awkwardly smiling, probably thinking she would greet him. Instead, Rebekah plucked a bottle of champagne from his hands and took a swig. She kept walking and blowing smoke into the airs, emitting judgemental gasps from the crowd.

Kol bursted into laughter and clapped his hands, praising his sister with a "Brava!"

Klaus constricted his face to hide his smile from his mother. She was no doubt pissed.

Rebekah spotted a mortified Esther bury her head in her hands. It was always fun to mess with the Queen. _Fix this, mother._

* * *

The royal party had been far from anything that Caroline had expected, in the worst way possible. Her face was cramping from her courteous smiling, even though she was incredibly bored. It seemed as though all anybody could talk about was the royal family and the many stories surrounding what life was like inside the castle walls. _How many pairs of shoes does the Queen actually own? Does Rebekah also do hard drugs? What about the Klaus, is he just as bad as his father?_ The gossipers seemed to think that just because she was the daughter of the head of security, she was miraculously privy to ancient family secrets. She didn't know, and she didn't care. Well, that wasn't entirely true. It'd be a lie if she said she wasn't curious to see if the rumors about Klaus were true.

Throughout the years, her father would fill her in on some of the more outrageous events in the castle, mostly for her entertainment. Though many surrounded the adventures Kol and Rebekah, Caroline had also heard stories about the infamous Klaus Mikaelson. Known for being ill-tempered and manipulative, Klaus had gained the reputation of the categorical bad boy. Of course this didn't stop women all over the world from swooning after him, as it actually only amplified it. What girl doesn't like a bad boy? Caroline's dad, however, was not a fan. His quiet judgement of the entire family was clear to only Caroline. But, it was his duty to serve, not judge. This exact reason explaining why was she wasn't exactly rushing to tell her father about her run in with said "dark prince" at Rousseau's. It was nothing to tell, really. Besides, the last thing she needed in her life was boy problems. She needed to get her new life in London together.

Caroline found herself in a daze inside a tent filled with countless hor d'oeuvres and a bar. She grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and macaron that tasted like heaven. She moaned a little too loudly, and earned a few dirty looks from the older society ladies.

"You haven't been to a lot of these parties have you?" A cool voice next to her spoke. Caroline turned towards a familiar looking, gorgeous brunette leaning her elbows against the bar, scanning the crowd as if she was looking for someone.

Caroline just sheepishly grinned and shrugged, "Is it that obvious?" Suddenly she was very self-conscious of her movements.

The girl finally faced her, giving Caroline a full view of her flawless olive skin that shone against her satin fitted off-the-shoulder emerald dress. She looked incredibly feline as she smiled teasingly, "Well… yes and no. I mean, you were chewing that macaron like it was your job, but I just don't remember meeting you at any other palace events."

"Oh" Caroline answered simply.

They were interrupted by a french couple who approached the mystery girl.

The man said, "It was lovely seeing you again, Katerina"

Katerina tossed her long glossy waves back and air kissed the woman four times. "Le plaisir était le mien" she replied with ease. The couple left and Caroline had realized just how out of her comfort zone she was.

She whispered to Katerina "How do you know how many times to kiss them?"

"Well, I've had a lot of practice in the world of 'la politesse," which she air quoted, "but I'll give you the short version. The fork stays in your left, lower your eyes when you meet the Chinese, and the drinks at the bar are free." Katerina said with a sly smile. "And now you know. By the way I'm Kat." She clinked her glass with Caroline's who was still mentally trying piece together everything she just learned.

"Caroline," she greeted, already exhausted from the societal rules. "Is it always like this? I mean, I expected more luxury and less-"

"Old hags" Kat finished sassily with a loud snort. The society ladies looked on again in disgust while Kat just sneered at them.

"Yeah" Caroline chuckled.

"I like you already. But you got the wrong party sweetheart. See this," Katerina gestured towards the crowd, "is a garden party sanctioned by the crown, but meant for the people. It's a show. Meant to exemplify how benevolent, and giving the King and Queen are blah blah blah." She took a swig of her champagne.

"The event that _you're_ looking for is something like the annual white party Rebekah throws. She is _by far_ my favorite Mikaelson. That girl knows how to have fun." Kat added with a laugh.

Caroline was intrigued. She seemed to know the family pretty well. Before thoughts of Klaus could even cross her mind, she shooed them away.

"How do you know the family?" Caroline asked casually.

"Few years ago. I met Kol and Rebekah on Valentino's yacht in Aruba." Katherine said just as casually. "And I-uh used to date Elijah." She stammered a bit on the last part.

 _That's_ why she looked so familiar! Prince Elijah had such an extremely private personal life that when news of his relationship with a young Katerina broke, she had been thrust into the spotlight. However, not much was known about why they broke up back then. He hadn't been seen with anyone else since then though.

"Oh! That's right! _You're_ the Duchess of Bulgaria" Caroline said again, lacking the right words in response. She watched Kat nod slowly and swallow the rest of her champagne in one gulp as she scanned the crowd once again.

"Hide me!" Another beautiful girl came scurrying towards them, she had smooth, chocolate skin and a rather expensive looking pale pink silk cocktail dress with thin straps. She had her hair in an intricate updo, that only accentuated her high cheekbones.

She squeezed herself in between the two girls, and faced towards the bartender. "Kol keeps trying to flirt with me." She huffed in exasperation. "He acts like I haven't shot him down for two years now."

"Maybe you're just that irresistible Bon" Katherine said sarcastically, signalling the bartender for another glass.

Bonnie eyed her friend sensing something wrong, "Did you see Elijah?"

Katherine replied bitingly, "You think I'd be avoiding him out here if I had?"

Bonnie wagged her finger disapproving. "Don't be bitter. It causes wrinkles. Not a good look on you, Kat."

Katerina didn't budge. Bonnie nudged her again. "As much as it would pain me, I'll convince Kol to sneak me down into the cellars to get your favorite scotch if you smile for me," she sing songed.

Katerina let out a genuine smirk and Bonnie beamed, "That's my girl!" What could she say? A good scotch solved many a problem.

Caroline counted the four drinks Kat had downed just in their encounter and wondered aloud, "How do you guys not get drunk?"

Bonnie only just then seemed to notice Caroline's presence, because she gently smacked her head as punishment for being rude and introduced herself. "Sorry. I'm Bonnie Bennett, Kat's friend."

"Don't be modest! Her family practically owns most of the oil around the world. The Bennett Group is the biggest private manufacturing firm like, ever." Katherine added.

Bonnie just looked embarrassed. "And you are?"

"Yeah, you did never tell me how you got invited to this snoozefest." Katerina remembered.

"Oh, my dad is the palace head of security." Caroline said cautiously, almost expecting them to run in the opposite direction.

They just nodded normally. "Wow, so you live at the palace." Bonnie said, interested. "That's crazy. It must be a mad house."

"I wouldn't know," Caroline shrugged. "I lived in Virginia growing up. Some stuff happened, so now I'm finishing school here and moving in with my dad." Caroline decided this was the time to suss out the information she'd been wondering about for days now. "The only royal I've spoken to is Prince Klaus-"

Bonnie and Kat scoffed simultaneously.

"What?" Caroline asked, downright curious now.

Kat shook her head and retorted, "The worst of the worst. Not even sure if he's human to be honest."

Bonnie added a "Definitely not."

"When I was with Elijah," she winced as she said his name the pain still too raw. "I never saw Klaus smile once."

Bonnie also joined, "The stories of how he treats his girlfriends, and I use the term _very_ loosely…" She grimaced, not even knowing where to begin. "You see, Kol uses his status to his advantage but he's pretty harmless in the end. But Klaus-"

"He's just a spiteful bastard. Just like his father. Probably _because_ of his father." Katerina finished thoughtfully, Bonnie nodding in agreement.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Now Caroline had to know.

Kat shook her head like she was trying to dispel a thought, "I really shouldn't say." Bonnie kept silent too.

Bonnie quickly changed the subject, smiling again, "On a lighter note, I never did answer your question earlier. Drinking like this takes years and years of practice. Lunches, galas, events." She listed off, "Bloody Marys in the morning, mimosas for brunch. Expensive wines by the barrel and bottle service in the clubs. A girl builds up her tolerance."

Caroline's eyes widened.

Katerina only said, "Welcome to our world, Virginia" and clinked her glass with Bonnie's.

* * *

Rebekah had been walking around the party triumphantly, despite the shocked faces she got from her little show. Out of her peripheral, she saw her eldest brother join her at her side, looking distressed. She knew that as the next in line for the throne, he would get the verbal lashing she deserved from Mikael. If he was ever going to lead a country, he was supposed to at least be able to lead his own siblings. Kol and herself never made it easy on him. That added to Elijah's never ending campaign for Klaus's redemption, Rebekah pitied him. But that couldn't stop her from living her life.

"Come to lecture me Elijah?" Rebekah asked keeping her pace. "If so, could you talk slowly because I am quite high."

"Why Rebekah? Honestly." Elijah said, "Not enough attention from mother?"

"Oh no, on the contrary dear brother. She's giving me so much attention that I'm slowly asphyxiating to death." Rebekah claimed as she mimicked being choked on herself.

Elijah shook his head, "You're so dramatic!"

"And you're making me out to be a brat! I am not a brat!" Rebekah cried in a tantrum-like fashion while she stomped her foot.

Elijah just stared at her pointedly as if to say _Really?_ and she soon realized how she looked. She calmed down.

"Look, she's telling me when and how I can behave just so she won't look bad in front of them." She motioned towards the passing guests. "Well, I did just that." Rebekah felt like she had proved her point so she crossed her arms and nodded once, decisively.

Elijah clasped his hands together as if trying to explain algebra to a five-year-old. "Contrary to _your_ popular belief Bekah, everything does not revolve around you. There are very _real_ reasons why the family cannot look unstable right now. And you're not helping. I love you but you have got to get your shit together." Elijah walked away, leaving Rebekah to feel guilty all by herself. He never swore so she knew he was serious. She knew he was right too. She hated when that happened.

"Great," Rebekah said to herself, "he just killed my high."

She groaned when she saw her mom walk up to her now. _Ugh_ , she thought. Along with a dashing young man with dark skin. _Yum_ , she also thought.

"Before you say anything mother-" Rebekah started before she was cut off by Esther.

"I am struggling to maintain some semblance of calm right now Rebekah, so I'm going to say this slowly, as not to strangle you in front of half Great Britain," Esther gritted through her teeth. She had to keep reminding herself that she was a Queen. "I have assigned you another security detail since you can't seem to keep one for more than three months. This is Marcel. He has been given specific instructions to make sure you adhere to what I need to you be right now. Even force, if necessary." Esther walked away, not giving Rebekah a chance to respond.

Oh well, she tried to apologize. If Esther didn't want to hear it, so be it. Now, onto more mannered subjects, like her sexy new body guard.

* * *

Somehow, as the party started to wind down and guests began to disperse, Caroline found herself near the stables. She loved horses. They were majestic and graceful. Something she desperately tried to be, growing up.

As much as she hated to admit it, it had taken years for Caroline to grow into the type of woman who actually appreciated herself, flaws and all. Growing up an only child with just her mom had been hard. When Bill had stayed in London with his boyfriend, Steven, it had always felt like she wasn't good enough for her father to stay with. She knew he loved her, but her father was the actual cause of most of her insecurities. Never feeling like she was worth it, always made her expect to never be the one, in any of her relationships. It took something harsh but necessary for Caroline to realize that she deserved better.

She felt a shiver run along her forearm, leaving a path of goosebumps. She sensed a presence behind her but she didn't turn. Probably just more security or a stablehand. She spotted a gorgeous, pure black thoroughbred in the last pen. Caroline slowly put out a hand to stroke its smooth coat. She pulled back her hand when it huffed out of his nostrils and shook its neck, shaking its long hair. The horse seemed to calm down so Caroline tried again. She petted it softly and it playfully nudged it's snout on her arm.

"So you like horses?" That damned voice interrupted. Startled, Caroline pulled her hand back and stared daggers at Klaus.

"And you like stalking people?" She shot back. "Were you watching me this whole time?"

"Yes," he answered simply with a straight face, utterly lacking any guilt.

"Well…" she paused, not knowing exactly what to say to that. "Don't." she said, finally. Klaus thought it was funny how high strung she was. Perhaps he could help her unwind. Amongst other things.

"Can't help it, love. You're quite beautiful." Caroline scoffed while Klaus smirked. "And I _am_ the prince. I can stare at whatever I want."

Caroline's face dropped. _Wow, so he is actually like this_ , she thought. She chuckled bitterly. "Of course," she said to herself and moved to leave the stable.

Klaus realized by her expression that what he said came out wrong. _Fuck_ , he thought. She was leaving he had to do something. He touched her arm and said, "Wait."

Luckily and albeit reluctantly, she turned back around, rolling her eyes. She raised her eyebrows as if to say _What?_

"Um," Klaus stammered, desperate to change the subject. What the hell? He'd never been this off of his game. "She never lets anyone pet her. I mean besides me, of course. Her name's Aurora."

"Pretty," Caroline said, eyeing the shiny jet black horse. "It's fitting really."

"What?"

"That she's your horse." She Klaus look at her pointedly. "Dark horse for the dark prince," she mused.

"Oh, is that what I am?" Klaus asked amused, haughtily smiling.

"That's what I got from the people I've asked," _Shit_ , she thought when she realized her mistake.

Klaus beamed, ego growing by the second. "So you've been asking about me?" he asked moving closer to her side. They stood next to each other, facing Aurora as she snacked on straw.

Caroline only rolled her eyes. Better to stay quiet than to give him an even bigger head.

"Well, I have asked about you as well." Klaus stated, inspecting her face for tells of her interest.

"And?"

"I know that Bill's your father, and you just moved here. You're going to King's College so you're very smart. _And_ you're crazy beautiful." Which earned Klaus another eyeroll from her.

"You tend to do that eye-rolling thing alot love."

"It tends to flare up in the presence of cliches," she shot back with a smug face.

Klaus pretended to look hurt but chuckled, "I'm just stating facts. The only thing I don't understand is why I've never seen you before around the palace, if you're technically from here."

Klaus began to think he might've said the wrong thing because Caroline's otherwise glowing face turned incredibly somber.

She started rubbing her arms in an uncomfortable manner, like she dreaded being in her own skin. "My um, my mom died," Caroline started. "Back home, in Virginia. She was the only person who tied me there so, after that, I decided to move back here to be closer to my dad. Only living family and all." She let out an awkward chuckle and Klaus could see how much pain she was still in.

He knew grief well.

"Sorry," Caroline said shaking her head and smiling once more. "How to kill the mood 101."

"Not at all love. I know how you feel." Klaus uttered, mentally reliving the image of Henrik's bloody corpse.

"Maybe," Caroline assumed, observing him. "But you look so cold about it. Like whatever happened was a thousand years ago."

Klaus returned his gaze towards Aurora who whipped her tail, "In this family, emotions are a luxury that we don't have time for."

Caroline actually felt bad for him. "Well that's not a way to live." She would know. She had just recently experienced all the stages of grief.

"On the contrary, love. I find it great. When you don't feel, you're not given the ability to be weak."

Caroline scoffed. Forget feeling bad for him. If he truly believed that, he was exactly what everyone said about him., "Wow, that some cynical thinking right there man. What? You gonna go around telling people love is overrated too?"

Maybe she was being too harsh. Maybe. But who would actively see to it to not feel at all? Caroline just didn't get it. She couldn't wait to feel anything else besides the stupid incessant mourning that followed her everywhere.

Klaus's face only hardened. She hit a nerve. "We can't all be perfect little blonde know-it-alls who can do or say whatever they like. Let alone to the prince of England," he spat. If he only knew that he too, had hit a nerve.

 _Perfect_ , Caroline thought. Just when she thought he wasn't a complete and utter arsehole, he proved everyone right.

Caroline stood baffled that he could be so aloof. So flippant. "Out of all the things you could have said, and you went with that." She could feel the hot, angry tears welling up so she turned to leave."

He didn't mean it like how it came out. Caroline just managed to get to under his skin like no one else. Klaus wasn't used to such frustration. He was a one and done kind of guy.

In a desperate attempt to save the moment, he tried, "Caroline. Um- let's just forget I said that."

"Oh no, I think you quite meant it. And to answer your question, yes, I like horses. But I also like people and they actually like me so this 'know-it-all' will be inside." Caroline left in an enraged huff, marching towards the castle.

Aurora was startled by the sudden impact of Klaus's fist with the side of the stable door.

* * *

Soundtrack:

Rebekah's entrance- Death by Diamonds and Pearls (Band of Skulls)

Caroline, Kat, and Bonnie meet- Dancing on My Own (Robyn)

Caroline and Klaus talking- Ghosts (BANNERS)

 **Phew! That took a lot of time to write. Hope you guys liked Chapter 3! Please please please don't forget to leave some reviews, questions, or comments. They really help believe it or not. Special thanks to everyone who has followed or favorited this story. Means SO MUCH**


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry this is a little late you guys. I'm currently in school and midterms have been crazy. But I'm back! Here is Chapter 4, and I hope you guys love it.

 **Disclaimer: I have no ownership to "The Vampire Diaries" "The Originals" or "The Royals" characters or origins. All credits belong to the shows' creators.**

* * *

 **March 16, 2017**

 **Buckingham Palace Westminster, England 11:43 am**

The crisp sable bristles of the brush flicked gray across the canvas into one strong swooping motion.

It was always so compelling to Klaus how emotion could translate itself into art. It was one of the things that attracted him to drawing and painting since he was a boy. All the unrelenting anger and frustration that he felt in his adolescence had been channelled into his work. From his father, to Henrik, and the perpetual isolating confines of the castle, art became a welcome distraction that followed him into adulthood. One that he needed now more than ever.

Caroline had piqued Klaus's interest in a big way, and her rejection had gotten under his skin more than he'd like to admit. In all honesty, this feeling was baffling to him. Never had he felt the things that he had when he was in her presence. At least not since Aurora. Certainly not this fast. He found himself thinking of her constantly, even catching himself sketching her one or two times.

Klaus was too entrapped by his thoughts of Caroline to notice that Rebekah had brushed by Stefan, who was stoically and silently standing guard outside the door, earpiece firmly in place. She poked her head in the doorway of his studio. It was a reflection of Klaus himself in many ways. Composed of a dark mahogany wood, the room held several of Klaus's prized possessions. Finished paintings adorned the walls leaving little space. Other stacks of work leaned against the wall, carefully wrapped in brown paper. The bookshelves were lined with sketchbooks, each with a worn leather spine. They were all in different stages of aging, representing years in Klaus's life, starting with the first book he had received from Elijah when he was nine. The pages were no doubt brown and brittle. No windows were in the room as to not alter the quality of the paint. The only light came from a roaring fireplace and a small overhead chandelier.

She cautiously eyed the painting Klaus was working on, squinting slightly. "That is _bleak_ , Nik. I mean I know you think you're this 'tortured artist', or whatever" she air quoted. "But really? A creepy dark forest? How original."

"I prefer to think of it as an expression of postmodernism." he said cooly, not bothering to even look at her. He learned to tune out Rebekah if need be.

"The only thing I see being expressed is _depression_ ," Rebekah enunciated with a smirk of her glossy lips.

A faint chuckle came from where Stefan stood, no doubt amused by Rebekah's brashness.

Klaus sighed, "Was there something you needed Rebekah?" His eyes were still trained on his his brush, occasionally dipping it in the paint tray sitting on the nearby table and swirling it in some more water.

"I can't just visit my favorite brother and ask him how his day was?" Rebekah asked with faux innocence, batting her full lashes.

Klaus only looked at her with a blank expression, eyebrows raised. He didn't believe her for a second. Besides she didn't have to pretend with him. He knew his little sister through and through.

She could tell the jig was up and dropped the angel face. She took off her towering heels with a grunt and padded over to the small chocolate leather sofa Klaus kept near his easel. Propping her pedicured feet up on the armrest, she sighed dramatically before finally speaking.

"Fine," Rebekah started, "I need to hide out here for a while. My latest conquest is a bit of a late sleeper." She giggled replaying the events of last night over again in her head.

 **12 hours earlier…**

 _Rebekah had spent the better part of her day trying to feel out her newest bodyguard, Marcel Gerard. Literally and figuratively. He was insanely gorgeous, much so that she refused to believe he had ended up in such a menial job as a bodyguard instead of a something like a male model. She most certainly had a thing for pretty boys._

 _He was pretty tight lipped but Rebekah managed to get him to talk a bit about himself. He was 25, hailed from Shoreditch in London, and had spent time in the British Armed Forces. So far, that was it._

 _They were wandering around the vast castle wine cellars in search an old 1941 bottle of scotch gifted to the family by the chancellor of Moldova. Rebekah's red-soled Christian Louboutin pumps clacked against the cement floor, echoing through the cavernous cellar._

 _She ran her hand along the racks of hundreds of old bottles leaving a path of her fingerprints in the dust. Marcel followed closely behind, stiff as ever with his hands clasped behind his back._

" _Ah!" Rebekah exclaimed triumphantly holding up a bottle of expensive red merlot. "Now this is not the scotch but believe Marcel me, it is brilliant. I think I'll take this as well."_

 _She turned to continue her search, but tripped on her own feet, letting go of the wine sending it crashing to the ground. Shards of glass and red liquid enveloped the floor around them._

" _Ooops" she responded with a giggle. With an unbothered flip of her golden mane, she stepped over the giant mess until Marcel grabbed her elbow._

 _Rebekah looked at her arm then back up at Marcel then back to her arm. Marcel took the hint and let go with a raise of his hands in surrender._

" _Wildly inappropriate, Marcel." she crossed her arms in front of her chest, knowingly lifting her cleavage up in her already revealing blouse. She caught Marcel's eyes dart down for a millisecond and inwardly smirked._

" _Apologies your highness."_

 _She circled him like a predator to its prey. "Are you nervous Marcel?"_

 _He paused for a moment obviously confused about how to answer the question. Sweat started to bead on his forehead and he stuttered. "No, your highness. I just think we can get someone else to get your scotch for you."_

 _She smiled to herself. "You seem concerned." She placed her hand on his chest and looked up at him with devilish eyes. "No need to be," gesturing to the cellar. "I'm the princess. This is my house, therefore my alcohol." She caught sight of the aforementioned scotch and squealed happily. "And my scotch!" She cradled the bottle like a baby._

" _Now we can go." Rebekah stated. "Oh! Do send someone to clean up that mess, Marcel. As for you, I have serious concerns about your ability to guard my body. Perhaps you can_ alleviate _them." she purred seductively while undressing him with her eyes._

 _She gave Marcel a quick tap on the shoulder and exited the cellar, hips swaying, leaving Marcel stuck and mesmerized._

 _It wasn't until he heard Rebekah call "Keep up !" that Marcel awoke from her spell and ran to catch up with her._

 _Rebekah had continued to wear Marcel down throughout the night, practically force-feeding him alcohol. Once they were both well and truly buzzed, she proceeded to make a move, removing his jacket. Then, his earpiece, followed by his shirt and tie until they found their way into her enormous bed._

Klaus only shook his head, slightly amused. "Nice of you to let him sleep before you kick him out. Keep it up and you'll be right up there with me and Kol." Both brothers shared quite a high number of unimportant bedmates, all well-documented by hundreds of trashy tabloid magazines.

Rebekah's face contorted in a disgusted grimace. "Ew, Nik. I think I just threw up a little in my mouth. Wouldn't I have to at least reach the 40s to compete with you guys? I'm not _that_ loose dear brother."

"On the contrary, dear sister." Another loud voice mocked from the doorway to reveal Kol. "You've had enough men rolling around in your bed. In fact, I came looking for you and saw one there this very moment." Kol lived for teasing his siblings.

"Shut it Kol!" Rebekah yelled and threw a throw pillow at his head which he ducked. Unfortunately it hit Stefan's shoulder instead, which of course provoked zero reaction.

"Sorry Steffy." Rebekah called sheepishly.

Klaus remained indifferent, focused on his canvas.

Kol walked over to the sofa lifting an annoyed Rebekah's legs in the air, sitting down, and placing them in his lap. "You might want to add another number to Nik's tally though Bekah. I happened to see him chatting up Bill's daughter at the garden party last weekend."

Rebekah looked up from her cuticles with a confused expression, "Bill has a daughter?"

"Oh yes!" Kol beamed. "Quite the stunning creature. Right Nik? She'd look like a fun time, eh?"

Kol really knew how to agitate absolutely anyone in his immediate surroundings. It was honestly a gift.

Klaus tensed up, subconsciously applying more pressure to his brush while his knuckles turned white.

"I mean seriously. How was she-"

Kol was interrupted by a loud _pop_. Klaus had punctured a largo hole in his canvas. Rebekah and Kol looked to each other, puzzled.

"Fuck" Klaus said with an angry wince.

"Don't worry. It wasn't that good anyway." Rebekah tried. Kol and Stefan snorted.

Klaus looked up to the ceiling, silently asking God what he did in a past life to deserve

the punishment of having them as siblings. "Please get out. I beg of you," he asked exasperated.

"Definitely not. Now I'm intrigued." Rebekah said with an amused smile. She turned into a regular sitting position and propped her head on her hand. She spoke slowly and astounded as if trying to piece together the information for herself. "You like this girl."

Klaus just brushed it off by avoiding eye contact and making _pffff_ sound. "Please Rebekah. Don't be dim."

Her eyes only widened, like she was coming to some large epiphany about the meaning of life. She then squealed. _Loudly_. Both brothers held their hands over their ears.

"What Bekah?!" Kol cried.

She only ignored Kol with a dismissive wave of her hand in his face. " _Shhhh_! Nik this is big. You like her! Now I have to meet her." She declared definitively.

"I _don't_ like her! She's infuriating! She's argumentative and stubborn and thinks she's right about _everything_ and-"

Kol jumped in, "Hmm….Who does that sound like I wonder?"

Klaus threw a paintbrush at Kol, which he dodged again.

Their sister on the other hand looked genuinely glad for her brother as she clapped her hands happily, "If she can get that response from _you of all people_ , I repeat: I _have_ to meet her."

* * *

The keys on the laptop _click clacked_ as Caroline typed furiously trying to finish the last of the prerequisite assignments she had due before she started classes tomorrow. She was getting pretty acclimated with her new life in London. Living in the royal palace wasn't something you could ever get used to but at least she stopped getting lost trying to find the cottage where she and her father lived. It felt like it was only her house though. In week since she'd arrived she had only seen Bill once, in passing. His job took precedence. Always.

It was just this reason why Caroline was genuinely startled by the sudden rapping on her door at 1 in the afternoon. Surely it wasn't her dad. He obviously had keys. She cautiously tiptoed towards the front door, fully prepared with a baseball bat to greet an intruder even though she lived on one of the most secure compounds on the planet.

To her surprise, she came face to face with one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. She wasn't even that dressed up, clad in a black turtleneck, jeans, and white Balmain jacket, not missing her signature pumps however. Princess Rebekah was even more stunning up close, almost seeming to sparkle if that was possible. Caroline was at a loss for words.

Rebekah just stared blankly back. Being who she was, you got used to the shock of others. Usually the best thing to do was wait it out.

"Caroline, right?"

She only nodded, still dumbstruck.

"You gonna invite me in or am I ruin my perfectly good shoes on this old porch." There we go, classic bitchy Rebekah.

Little did she know, Rebekah had met her match, another fellow blonde/ former mean girl. The initial awe had been replaced with a patronizing smirk.

"Wow, an entitled and conceited rich bitch party girl. You're not a cliche at all." Caroline said with a sickeningly sweet smile.

At first Rebekah was caught off guard by the other blonde's lack of couth, but a sense of admiration grew. If there was anything she hated more than socks with sandals, it was kiss-asses.

Caroline was confused when Rebekah started to laugh.

"I can see why my brother fancies you," she said as she looked Caroline up and down.

She only scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Of course… Look, your brother doesn't know what he wants. I just confuse him. He's probably not use to an actual challenge." She motioned for Rebekah to follow her into the small house.

Rebekah was taken aback. Caroline had not only hit the nail of the head when it came to her complex minefield of a brother, but managed to understand him in way that took Rebekah many years.

"All very true," Rebekah started, "But I do know one definitive thing about my brother, and it's how to get under his skin. And you have most certainly achieved that."

Caroline wasn't completely convinced. All her interactions with the pompous royal arse had been anything but pleasant. But, she did have to consider that his sister had actually taken the time and energy to help Klaus. She seemed as though she wouldn't do it for just anyone. Maybe there was more to him.

Rebekah tried again, "Look, I know you don't know me. You don't really know Nik either. All I'm saying is that it _is_ worth it to get to know him. Even though he can drive you completely mad, he's my brother. And I haven't seen him this strung, this fast in a long time."

Caroline let out a long sigh. "I will… consider it."

"Brilliant!" Rebekah clapped her hands and turned to go until she swiftly turned back around. "Oh! I almost forgot. I'm inviting you to my annual white party next month. I'm renting out the whole Expect a formal invitation in the mail-"

"If you don't mind my asking, my dad mentioned earlier that your mother wants the family to be drawing attention attention away from any extravagance. You know, staying subtle in the face of the anti-monarchist issue?" Caroline asked.

Rebekah looked genuinely entertained, "My mother? Asking me to not to hold the most sought after event of the year? She'd have to forcibly confine me." She added with a confident shrug.

Caroline was taken aback by Rebekah's fearlessness. The queen seemed cold and intimidating to say the least. "You know, you're not that bad either."

Rebekah grabbed her small purse. "Oh please, I'm just a bitch with money and power… But I do make it look good." She punctuated with a wink.

Caroline walked the princess back to the front door, where she stopped again, this time with a more earnest expression.

"I am sorry to hear about your mother Caroline."

"Thank you Rebekah."

The door closed with a _click_. Caroline pressed her back against the cold wood, leaning her head back, clearing her thoughts.

 _HRH Prince Klaus Mikaelson has a crush on me. Ok Caroline calm down, this isn't unusual. What? Of course it is HE'S A PRINCE! But he is still a guy… True true. And what don't you let guys do anymore Caroline Forbes? You don't let them mess with your head anymore! Right! You will give him a chance. But you will not I repeat_ will not _turn back into girly little Caroline that swoons at any compliment. You are better than that! You are strong!_

"Right," she breathed to herself. "I'm strong." But, onto bigger problems: What was she going to wear?

* * *

Klaus walked back to his bedroom in a mood. Then again, he was consistently moody. Was his interest in Caroline Forbes that transparent? His sister was able to see it, and it was all he could focus on. He couldn't even find the focus to start a new painting.

His phone came alive with a chime signalling a new message from his sister, Rebekah.

[Rebekah]: Youre welcome ;)

He tapped on the keys confused as he opened his door.

[Klaus]:What?

He looked up and caught sight of a beauty. She was just staying there, radiating warmth. He was shocked to see her there, in his room. It was the last place he'd thought she'd be but quickly realized it was something he wanted to see all the time.

Her frame donned a burgundy cashmere sweater adorned with a tangle of necklaces and jeans.

She looked nervous so he started with a simple "Caroline."

She rubbed her arms and spoke, "Hey, um your sister told Stefan to let me in. She said you wouldn't mind."

"Definitely not." He suddenly remembered how their last interaction went, so he decided to change his tactic. This time, he would be crystal clear about what he meant.

"Not that I'm complaining- in fact this is already the best part of my day-" She blushed at that. "But what are you doing here love?" He motioned for her to take a seat on the trunk at the foot of his bed. She did.

"Don't get mad but your sister visited me earlier-" she could already see the anger building in his stormy blue eyes. "I said don't get mad!" She said with a serious pointed finger.

He suddenly found it difficult to control his urges in the wake of her feistiness. It was one of the first things that he found so alluring about her.

He obliged as his raspberry lips grew into an amused grin.

"I was told that maybe I should, you know, understand a person before writing them off completely." She kept her eyes firmly trained on the floor. It was hard for her to admit when she might've been wrong about someone.

Klaus could see she was struggling. He wanted to laugh so bad. "We had a little spat love. I'm over it already."

She finally looked up and folded her arms. "Well what if I'm not?" she rose from the chaise.

"Would you really be here then?" he challenged.

She opened and closed her mouth searching her brain for a comeback. She knew she'd been bested. Didn't mean she liked it.

They stared at each other with smirks. Klaus's smug and Caroline's poorly hidden as she was trying to be angry.

"GAH! You are _infuriating_!" Caroline shouted with a huff as she sat back down on the trunk.

He gestured to her, "I could say the same thing about you sweetheart!"

" _Me_?" Caroline pointed her hand to herself. " _I_ came here to tell you that I decided to give us both a chance to get to know each other."

Klaus's eyes brightened.

She quickly added with her hands raising frantically "As friends! For now."

He nodded understandingly. "That's fair."

"Ok" she said cautiously.

He led slowly "Platonically speaking… as a friend who simply wants to get to his other _friend_ , where per se… is your favorite place to be touched?"

" _Klaus_!" Caroline shot up, unable to hide her laugh.

"I said as a friend!" Klaus loved seeing her smile because of him. He had already taken a mental image of it.

"Goodbye Klaus" she called teasingly as she walked towards his door. She stopped short at the doorway and turned. "And, in case you were wondering, I have no favorite color, my birthday's in October, I bounce my right leg when I'm pissed off, I crack my neck when I'm stressed, there's a collection of at least 10 college sweaters under my bed from schools I've never been to, I love the smell of men's cologne, and am completely obsessed with _A Clockwork Orang_ e or anything Stanley Kubrick to be honest. That should be enough to get you started _friend_." She disappeared into the hall.

It was official. Caroline was the most intoxicating woman he'd ever met.

"More than you know love. I'll see you tomorrow Caroline. And if I don't, in the least creepy way possible, I know where you live." He yelled after her and heard her distant giggle.

He sent Rebekah another response.

[Klaus]: Thank you bekah

* * *

Rebekah smiled at her text from Klaus as she skipped happily towards her room. Helping her brother and Caroline left her in a charitable mood. She was practically the patron saint of the romantically challenged. If only she could find a guy that she didn't immediately tire of after ten minutes.

She swung open the double doors of her room, the stench of sex instantly enveloping her.

She directed her sight to the bodyguard sized lump under her sheets.

Her hands met with a resounding _crack_ as she clapped her bedmate awake.

"Up and at em' bodyguard!" she yelled. "You're welcome for last night, now get out. You're fired."

Marcel sat up from the bed eyes squinted, perfect chest rippling with muscles. He was weirdly smug for someone who had just been fired as he made no effort to leave.

"Tell me princess, what do you remember from last night?"

"Um, up until we hit the bed, absolutely nothing. You were perfectly forgettable ex-bodyguard."

The smug smirk was still present "Well I remember everything."

 _Oh_ now _he's a talker_ , she thought. _Lucky me_.

She pulled back the sheets off his naked bottom in an effort to prompt him to move.

"Yeah, well, like I said. You're very welcome. I repeat: get out." She bossed as her finger pointed towards the door.

Marcel started to put on his pants but he must've not learned even the most blatant of social cues because he continued to drawl, "I remember you stealing from the cellar. And I remember the drugs that I put in your drink. And I remember every sordid, depraved, self-loathing thing that you did after that."

His fingers tickled Rebekah's chin. She fumed so much she turned red. But, he still didn't stop. He only pulled out his iPhone.

"And if I forget, I can always just watch the video. So… I think I'll keep this job. I like the benefits."

* * *

Soundtrack:

Klaus, Kol and Rebekah together: All the Right Moves (OneRepublic)

Rebekah and Caroline's talk: Was There Nothing (Asgeir)

Klaus and Caroline: Signs (Bloc Party)

Marcel's Blackmail: First (Cold War Kids)

 **Hope you guys liked Chapter 4! Don't forget to leave some reviews, questions, or comments. Special thanks once again to everyone who has followed or favorited this story.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Long time, no see. Please don't hate me. Thank you so much for bearing with me through this gap and staying interested in my story. Here is Chapter 5, and I hope you guys love it.**

 **Disclaimer: I have no ownership to "The Vampire Diaries" "The Originals" or "The Royals" characters or origins. All credits belong to the shows' creators.**

* * *

 **March 17, 2017**

 **Buckingham Palace Westminster, England 6:42 pm**

"Make sure it gets here by tomorrow Dahlia!" Klaus demanded as he and his mother's assistant parted in opposite directions at the throne room. He was making his way to his studio to finish a recent piece before he met Elijah for their weekly meeting later that evening.

"Yes, Your Highness." he heard her call out along with her retreating footsteps.

"Make sure what gets here tomorrow?" Esther questioned loudly from behind, causing Klaus to halt with startlement.

"Shit mum! Stop doing that!" Klaus said with surprise and wide eyes.

"Stop doing _that_. Don't change the subject. What has to get here by Friday?" Esther demanded with a hand on her hip and raised eyebrows, something she would never do in public.

However, Klaus didn't falter and retorted with a quick lie. "Nothing mum, just some new paints." He said as he gave her a quick cheek to cheek kiss and bounded off towards his studio.

She squinted hard at his retreating back, trying to decipher whether or not she believed him.

 _Close one_ , he thought.

* * *

 **March 17, 2017**

 **The Armory London, England 9:09 pm**

Stefan, who accompanied Klaus everywhere outside the castle pulled back the wine colored velvet curtain of the empty VIP room. Klaus was met with his older brother's glaring eyes when he finally arrived at the ultra-exclusive, members-only supper club dubbed The Armory. It was home to only the highest status of London's political power players. It was also the place that Klaus and Elijah had met every second Thursday night of the month for the past four years to awkwardly catch up. It was the brothers strange way to show they cared about what was going on in the other's life without actually having to say so. None of the Mikaelson progeny were well versed in communicating their feelings.

"You're late." Elijah deadpanned. "For god's sake, do tuck in your shirt. We are not heathens Niklaus."

With a quick roll of his eyes, Klaus hurriedly shoved his dress shirt into his slacks. He took the seat across from Elijah and checked his slate grey Rolex. Then, looked up his brother.

"By nine minutes, relax. I haven't been here for two and you're already being a pain in my arse. What an entirely unwelcome surprise."

"And you dear brother, being your usual acerbic self. What an entirely unsurprising welcome."

The brothers' jabs were interrupted by their waiter placing their glasses of bourbon and leaving as quickly as they came.

A stiff silence hung in the air for a minute, Klaus not daring to concede to his brother in speaking first. He found it incredibly entertaining to be this difficult. Especially to Elijah, someone who just made it so damn easy.

Just like Klaus thought, Elijah let out a resigned sigh and continued, "So… how've you been?"

Klaus's eyes were trained on the amber liquid in his glass. He didn't speak for a while. Elijah drummed his fingers on the pristine marble tabletop impatiently.

Klaus answered with a simple, "Fine."

"Very astute, Niklaus."

Klaus slammed his hand down on the table hard with a _boom_. The bourbons jumped up, sloshing the liquid around, some droplets splashing on his hand and the carpeted floor. Stefan, silently present in the corner of the room, along with Elijah's bodyguard, Gia, hands flew quickly to their concealed sidearms.

Stefan's fingers slowly relaxed when they realized it was another classic Niklaus outburst. Gia, however kept her hand hovering over her holster. Elijah exchanged a intense glance with her and she slowly reverted back to her post. Klaus squinted his eyes and looked between the two. He sensed something. Was it...no it can't be… sexual tension?

 _Later_ , Klaus thought.

Elijah dipped his hand inside the breast pocket of his immaculate suit. In one fluid motion he whipped out a white handkerchief, monogrammed with the gold letters **EM** , and handed it to his brother.

"Are you quite done with the childish theatrics Niklaus?"

Klaus snatched the handkerchief up and wrapped his now red hand in the cloth, soaking up the excess liquid.

"Ugh. I suppose." Klaus sat back in his chair. "Out with it, Elijah. You obviously have something to say."

"Now that you mention it, I do. Father wanted me to talk to you about your public engagements. Your days are lagging a little behind."

"Poppycock!" Klaus pointed a finger at Elijah. "I have to have more than Bekah or Kol."

"Wrong. You forget Kol did that whole tour of the hospitals in Manchester-"

Klaus interrupted with a hearty chuckle, "Oh you mean the one where he caught gonorrhea from that nurse. Or maybe she was just dressed like a nurse." Elijah winced at the memory of Kol not sparing any of his siblings the knowledge of the incredible burning sensation that occurred when he peed.

"Carnal errors aside, he and Rebekah have still logged more events than you. She's done all those dinners and polo games."

"AKA an excuse for her to do blow, bed athletes, and get a photo of her beaver splashed across the latest issue of D-THRONED." Klaus added matter of factly and crossed his arms.

Elijah had to smirk at how ridiculous their life sounded. "Trust me brother I don't need a refresher on how much of a hot mess our family is. Nevertheless, Kol has 62, Rebekah has 59, and you have 37 days." He took a sip of his aged bourbon and continued. "Now I am fully aware with that you are not a people person-"

"Nonsense I love people." Klaus passed.

This earned a smile from his older brother. "But I would greatly appreciate it if you could shock us all and try to do this without going on a complete petulant and murderous rampage."

While the thought of messing with his father did instinctively put a smile on his face, Klaus decided to not put a gray hair on his youthful brother's head and help for once. Just for today at least. After all, he still needed to badger him about the look he had just given Gia.

He let out a deep sigh and looked up. "As you wish, brother."

Elijah looked genuinely surprised. "Really? That's it? What's made you so agreeable?"

"I could ask you the same thing brother. Tell me, how long have you been getting your rocks off with Gia here." Klaus nodded towards where Gia stood across from Stefan.

Elijah choked on his drink and Gia's olive face grew a raspberry shade. Stefan looked back and forth uncomfortably.

"Who told you?" Elijah asked.

"You did. Just now. I was just guessing by the lustful looks you two keep giving one another." Klaus was pretty pleased with himself. Even more so by the fact that someone could finally loosen the stick up his brother's arse since he had broken up with a certain duchess.

"Oh please, there's no lust!" Elijah argued.

He winced as soon as the words left his own mouth. Definitely not the correct phrasing. Judging by the hurt look on Gia's face, Elijah knew he had dug his own grave. If there was ever a moment where he had regretted relations with his bodyguard, it was now. He could tell that she was dying to storm out of The Armory, but her job obviously came first.

Klaus on the other hand did not expect this type of situation from his brother. It filled with some kind of childlike amusement. He looked at him pointedly and asked, "Which one of us is the people person?"

Elijah didn't respond. He just busied himself with the silverware on the table rearranging it again and again. Anything to avoid looking into Gia's eyes. Some serious groveling was due later.

"I mean I just don't get it. How do you have to time to bed dear Gia here in all your nauseating efforts to 'save my soul' or what have you? I mean I must be an all consuming chore." Klaus's sarcasm wasn't hard to miss.

Elijah downed his bourbon in a single gulp. "Tell me about it."

Klaus's perma smirk dropped and his blue-green eyes turned icy. "Watch it."

"Your words not mine. And I've simply followed your lead Niklaus. Clearly if you've found the time to entertain a beautiful woman, certainly so can I."

"Who told you?" Klaus parroted.

"Rebekah. Obviously."

Klaus let out an irritated sigh. "There's hardly been any entertaining. Up until yesterday she had it in her head that I'm some kind of cold-blooded, arrogant arse."

Feigning astonishment, Elijah shook his head. "I wonder how she got that idea."

"You realize that sarcasm is not a good look on you, right? Anyways, I know I have a bit of temper-"

Elijah scoffed, "A bit? Need I remind you why the Portuguese ambassador doesn't talk to our family directly anymore?"

"Not necessary. The memory is quite vivid Elijah." Klaus said with a sneer. He could feel the anger building inside him. "But what else is to expect from the son of a bitch middle Mikaelson brother?! Manipulation and mayhem? Huh?!"

The fury in the room seemed to be contagious because Elijah snapped and pointed his finger at Klaus. "You know what?! Yes! You can be cruel! And sadistic! And spiteful!" He took a breath to compose himself. "Yet despite this, I continue to seek your redemption. It's my greatest curse. I just keep trying, sacrificing for the hope of seeing a sliver of the little brother I knew as a boy. So forgive me if I get the slightest bit of excitement at the prospect that you might finally let yourself be happy."

Klaus remained stone faced.

With that, Elijah calmly stood up, buttoned his suit jacket and started towards the door. He paused next to where Klaus sat and rested his hand on his chair. Even though he was to speaking to Klaus on his right, he looked straight, his eyes trained on the deep mahogany door of the VIP room.

"You don't make it easy to love you, brother."

Klaus finally looked up at him. "And yet you are obstinate in your desire to do so."

"Maybe this girl can relieve me of some burden then." He patted Klaus twice on the shoulder and left.

* * *

Klaus stayed in the Armory for another half hour, turning over Elijah's words in his mind. Only Stefan and six more whiskey sours accompanied him. By 11 he was sufficiently inebriated and ready to head back home. The mood to paint had suddenly struck him.

He exited the VIP room and weaved through the main dining hall heading to the front door when he heard a strident voice call out his name. He turned to see Alistair Duquesne, the very high profile and outspoken leader of the anti-monarchy campaign _The Republic of United Peoples_. Klaus usually and secretively regarded Duquesne with a slight fondness. Anyone you routinely called for the abolishment of his bastard father's power seemed fine in his book. However those opinions were pretty much only kept in his head for fear of his mother's remarkably loud mouth.

However, drunk Klaus was definitely more boisterous towards greeting those not in his inner circle. "Alistair! How are things?"

"Can't complain, can't complain."

"Could've fooled me. Considering your job is to quite literally complain about how our country is run. But seeing as though you are still forced to kiss my ring, I'd say you've been a disappointment in your endeavours."

With mischief twinkling in his eyes, he outstretched his right hand, boasting a brass ring on his pinky. It displayed the signature royal family crest, an "M" for Mikaelson, under it, a serpent devouring a man.

"Go on now, give it a smooch." Klaus prodded.

"Now _Your Highness_ ," Alistair forced himself to spit out, "I think you've had to too much to drink. And as much as I'd love to exploit this for my- I mean the RUP's advantage, I've got a late dinner with a donor. Now if you'll excuse me." He moved to leave but was swiftly intercepted with Klaus's incoming fist.

Stefan sighed. Why couldn't his job just be easy for once. He knew better than to intervene though. Klaus would literally bite his head off and Alistair wouldn't dare hit back.

Alistair's forehead collided with the nearest table. Hard. Stumbling, he found his way back onto his feet. Blood soon started to seep down from his gushing laceration.

This moment of vulnerability granted Klaus the ability to grab the activist by his ultra slicked hair and force his head down, an centimeter away from his pinky ring.

 _Jesus this bloke must go through a can of pomade a day_ , he thought.

His inner musings however were interrupted by sudden flashes and the sound of camera shutters being echoed throughout the establishment. Klaus looked around to see that a good majority of the patrons in The Armory had captured the encounter for the world to see. He wondered who would kill him first: his mother, his father or his brother.

"Can we get the hell out of dodge _now_?" Stefan urged while taking his jacket off to drape over Klaus's head.

"If you insist," Klaus added with a dark chuckle as they hustled out.

 **March 18, 2017**

 **Outside Buckingham Palace Westminster, England 5:14 pm**

If Caroline was being completely honest with herself, her first day at King's College had been pretty tough. Because starting a new school in a new country wasn't enough to stress her out, she also couldn't quite figure out her groove yet. It was usually easy for Caroline to settle in a new space, constantly able to make friends due to her admittedly sunny personality. But she had gotten lost at least 3 times, with no help from any of her fast paced peers, all focused on their phones or laptops. It was a stark contrast from the warm small town hospitality she was so accustomed to in Virginia.

She was so swamped with work that she hadn't even gotten the chance to properly explore her new neighborhood. She hadn't seen Klaus since her visit to his room. Caroline had however, become acquainted with Arnold, the balding senior guard who manned the side visitors entrance of the castle. Arnold was seated in a glass booth while the gate itself was flanked by four other younger guards with matching earpieces and emotionless expressions.

He was turned away from his security monitors reading the day's copy of _The Times_ splayed in his hands when Caroline approached the gilded bars and greeted the back of his shiny head with a tired smile, "Good afternoon Arnold."

He spun around in his chair, peered his wrinkled eyes up at her and gave her a nod.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Forbes. Go right ahead." He resumed his previous position, dipped his head back down behind his paper, and pressed a buzzer next to his computer that projected surrounding surveillance.

The gate slowly opened and in unison, the four guards parted their line down the middle, creating a space for Caroline to walk through.

She started the seemingly never ending trek up the lengthy driveway towards her home. It was hard not to get lost in the lush greenery and flora that accompanied her in her walk.

Despite being known for its unbelievably dreary weather, London had recently been unseasonably warm and sunny. And while Caroline appreciated not having to commute back and forth in rain, the early spring held some reminder of her past. She found herself thinking of life back in Mystic Falls, first imagining her and her friends huddled together laughing in a booth at the Mystic Grill, then inevitably flitting to memories of her mother. The sky was clear like this a few years ago, back on her graduation day from Mystic Falls High. Her mom's smile had been bright and her eyes brimmed with tears as she proudly looked on. Later on, Liz had treated her to dinner at one of the best restaurants in Richmond and it had easily been one of the best days of her life. Caroline remembered feeling so excited about what the future promised, so much to come. She never would have imagined the complete upheaval that would soon follow three years later.

Post-move life wasn't all bad though. In fact, one of the most promising parts of it was waiting by Caroline's front door clad in a leather jacket with his hands behind his back and a dimpled grin.

Klaus met her eyes with his and she couldn't help but smile. Even when he looked as annoyingly smug as he was then.

"Hello Your Highness," Caroline declared with a mock curtsy.

Klaus let out an amused chuckle and looked at her with a carnal glint in his eye, "I must say love, I usually detest when people call me that. But coming from you, I got to say it's charming."

"Aren't I though? She smirked with a playful tilt of her head.

"Quite."

She caught sight of the brown rectangle he held behind his back, and became giddy.

The excitement was too hard to hide so she eagerly rocked back and forth on her heels. "So… whatcha got there?"

"A gift."

"For little old me? You shouldn't have. But I feel compelled to tell you I'm not the type of girl that can be bought."

"Who said I was trying to buy you? We're friends right? Friends give gifts."

Caroline eyed him, searching for signs of an ulterior motive. She couldn't spot any. Instead, she managed to drag her tired legs up the two steps of her porch to her front door. With a turn, she saw that Klaus was still standing a few feet away and wore a look bewilderment.

"Are you gonna stand there all day like a garden gnome or come inside?" Caroline teased.

"Didn't even have to buy you dinner and I'm already being invited in. Noted." He grinned as he hopped up the stairs.

"And _there's_ that world-ass -I mean _class_ \- ego I've heard about." This earned a genuine laugh from him.

"I've had a long day of classes and my feet are killing me so once again, would you like to come inside."

"Gladly." He held the door open for her when she had already begun to take off her jean jacket and kick off her flats.

Klaus just stood awkwardly in the Forbes family living room as Caroline padded over to the kitchen to get herself a drink.

"Drink?" she hollered.

"I'm fine, love."

He noticed the abundance of memories displayed around the walls, photos of Caroline as a toddler, cheerleading competition trophies stacked on shelves, and a recurring images of a blonde woman in a police uniform smiling with Caroline. One could only assume it was her mother, someone who Klaus didn't know nearly enough about.

"That's your mum?" Klaus questioned.

"Um, yeah." Caroline's aura immediately shifted into something Klaus could only describe as guarded so he thought it best not to prompt any further questions.

He clapped his hands together declaratively trying to lighten the mood, "So! How's about you see just how good of a friend I can be?"

She rolled her eyes playfully and made her way back into the living room. "Yeah yeah yeah, lemme just-" She stopped mid sentence when something on her marble dining room table caught her attention. The same copy of _The Times_ that Arnold was so engrossed in sat folded neatly on the table and Caroline could now clearly make out the cover.

"What is it love?"

"The Prince's Punching Bag: Duquesne Gets Decked by HRH" read aloud, her anger growing by the second. How could she be so stupid? This "friend" act obviously wasn't the real Klaus. And she wasn't one that took kindly to being played. And she wasn't going to put herself in a toxic situation just when had started to feel like herself again. She scoffed and shook her head. "Real classy Klaus."

"Now, now you misunderstand sweetheart," he tried to joke with a smirk. "It was a mere disagreement, nothing serious."

This only enraged her more. "1. Don't call me sweetheart and 2. you're a liar because there's about 10 pictures of you making that guy _kiss your ring!_ Seriously?! Dick move." She hissed.

Self-control obviously wasn't a tool in Klaus's skill set, but he tried his hardest not to blow up. After all, it would just prove her point.

"Don't you think you might be overreacting a bit Caroline? I mean what do you care about Alistair Duquesne? Trust me, I know him. He's a pompous disappointment." he argued, desperately trying to save their flirty banter.

Caroline just crossed her arms in frustration. "That makes two of you."

The look of betrayal that crossed over Klaus's face could have made Caroline wither away if looks killed. It was the first time she had seen a look on him that she recognized as genuine hurt. Had she gone too far? _Of course not right_? she argued to herself. She was done letting guys mess with her head. That was Mystic Falls Care. Pre-mom dying Care. England Care had to be different. Stronger. If not for herself, then for Liz's memory.

He nodded, averting his eyes from her. He rested the gift on the the couch and before she knew it, he was gone.

As much as she tried to fight it, curiosity got the better of Caroline. With a huff, marched over to the couch and collapsed on it. She eyed the brown rectangle, willing it to burst into flames and save her from her inner turmoil. Unfortunately, to no avail. It just sat there, taunting.

She groaned loudly and tore into it, ripping the simple wrapping paper to shreds. Then she gasped at the sight.

It was a first edition copy of A Clockwork Orange signed by Anthony Burgess himself. Then, on the last page, a tiny inscription:

 _For my Just Friend_

 _-K_

 _Dammit_ , she thought. He was good.

* * *

Soundtrack:

Klaus and Elijah: Hurry Up, We're Dreaming Outro (M83)

Klaus drinks and fights with Alistair: Light Up the Dark (Gabrielle Aplin)

Klaus and Caroline: Young Blood (Birdy)

 **Hope you guys liked Chapter 5! Don't forget to leave some reviews, questions, or comments. Huge thanks once again to everyone who has followed or favorited this story.**


End file.
